This application is an application of addition to pending application No. 55,763/74 by the same inventor. Due to poor circulation in bathrooms and showers, there is much steam and water vapor dispersed in the bathroom which covers the face of the cosmetic mirror installed in the bathroom in the form of a foggy liquid making the face of the mirror hazy so that the mirror loses its reflecting function. This foggy liquid may also enter the silver plated layer of the mirror. When the mirror has been used for a period of time, the edges and bottom of said mirror will have been corroded, changing the quality of the mirror, and reducing the life of the mirror. The present proposal concerns a non-condensation mirror having an electrical heating element heated by means of electricity, transferring this heat to the face of the mirror causing the temperature of the face of the mirror to be raised to higher than that of the dew point of the water vapor in the air so that no water vapor will be condensed on the face of the mirror nor penetrate the rear of the mirror.
Several prior art devices have been proposed for preventing condensation on bathroom mirrors and the like.